Dysfunctional Love
by romanisraw
Summary: Leslieann Faye is a badass. She doesn't take shit from nobody, always has and never will. Rough childhood with her daddy issues. Leslieann has a dream, to become a WWE Diva, She wants to break the mold and make a name for herself. She means Dean Ambrose, who has had a rough background like her, the two connect. She meets Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns and they all join forces.
1. Prologue

Leslieann Faye has been described as a failure her whole life, she dropped out of high school when she was 15 because she got into fights, skipped class and overall had a 'fuck it' attitude, she smoke and drank, and even found herself doing drugs. She had her obvious daddy issues, her dad was an alcoholic womenbeater who didn't give a shit about his kids, he would do anything for a fix, when she was 13 he commited suicide, it hurt her mother the most. Leslieann's mother was a happy, vibrant women but when her father, Dave took his life, she just sank and fell into deep depression. She began hitting the bottle and neglecting her kids, she got an abusive boyfriend who was only with her because the drugs and booze. It hit Leslieann hard, and her brother, Liam. He was much older than Leslieann, so he left home and promised to come back for her, but never did. She hasn't seen her brother in 7 years. One night it all got too much for Leslie, the beatings from her mothers boyfriends, the constant parties at their house, the strange men coming into her room at night trying to do things with her. Leslie packed up her things and got a one-way bus ticket from Raleigh, North Carolina to Charlotte to stay with her Auntie Muffy. Her auntie loved her like her own, she had always tried to get Leslieann and Liam away from Elizabeth (Leslieann's mother)

But that was years ago, Leslieann was now 24 years old, living in Charlotte. She was training to become a wrestler, she had loved it ever since her auntie introduced it to her when she moved over to Charlotte with her. Her favourite had always been Stone Cold Steve Austin, his on-screen attitude always reminded her of her real-life attitude, he was BADASS, and awesome. She hoped to be in the WWE one day, she wouldn't want to be a prissy, busty, plastic model that WWE usually hired, she wanted to make an impact and change the definition of a 'Diva' She really hoped her dream would come true, and she was sure as hell going to work her butt off to get there.

She got to WWE, her dream came true, she was working her way to the top and on her way there she met the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. She suddenly met his team mates, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns and they all fall for Leslieann, she has to make her choice, just as when her life was getting back on track an old flame comes back into the picture to ruin her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the backstory to my new story! I won't be updating this for a long while, as I have another story that I have to write, Its called 'Dkystra's Ultimate Legacy' its about the unknown daughter of Ultimate Warrior joining WWE to continue her fathers legacy, but nobody knows that. 3 men, known as The Shield interfere! :)<strong>

**Well, If this little backstory gets reviews, I'll start writing ASAP!**


	2. Breaking Point

_**WARNING: CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_Flashback (Leslieann's POV)_

_"Hey Leslieann, get your lil butt in here" I heard my mom call over the very loud music and women groaning. I got my jumper and put on my shoes since I usually step in glass crushed_

_In the carpet in our living room. _

_"Coming mom!" I called back, as loud as I could. My mom was very impatient, my voice was too quiet for her to hear. I ran to the living room, I seen my mum sitting on the carpet sorting white stuff off the coffee table. "Hey Leslieann, meet Davis, he is mommy's friend, say hello" She slurred. Davis licked his lips and looked me up and down. I was scared so I stepped back a little, I went to walk back up to my room but my mum stopped me. "AY! WHERE DO U THINK YOU'RE GOING? DONT BE RUDE" My mom grabbed by arm and pulled me onto the 3 seater couch, I fell landing on my backside. "Time out, little lady" My mom chuckled and walked out the room shutting the door on her way out. I was left in the room with 'Davis and 2 other men. I tried to get back up, but the 2 men pinned me down to the couch while Davis yanked off my jeans. I screamed and trying to kick and be free of the 2 men's grasps, but I couldn't , they overpowered me in strength and size. My jeans and panties were now on the floor. _

_"You're a good lil girl, aren't u" Davis stroked my area. I was so scared, I tried to scream but nothing came out. He pulled down his shorts and got his member out, the tip touched my opening, I closed my eyes as tight as I could and felt the back of my eyes burn. He entered me and began thrusting in and out, he grunted and laughed and was groaning. I lay there, feeling lifeless. I couldn't feel from the waist done, I felt dirty and worthless. He finally pulled out after 5 minutes of thrusting, the 2 men restraining me were laughing, they let me go, I pulled up my trousers and ran up to my room. I grabbed a handful of clothes, shoved him in a bag, emptied my hidden money tin, counting it making sure I had enough for a bus ticket to my aunties, and grabbing my cell phone. After I making sure I had everything, I got the fuck out of there. I ran downstairs and out onto the driveway. I heard my mom call my name, but that was the final straw. I got out my cell phone and dialled my_

_Auntie. It rang for a bit then she answered. _

_"A..a..Auntie Muffy, c-can I come stay?" M-mmom got some guy to rr-rape me-me" I trembled out, I was shook with fear. _

**THAT WAS NOT EASY TO WRITE. KICKING OFF THE STORY BY TELLING YOU A BACKSTORY.**

**IF YOU KNOW ANYONE SUFFERING FROM CHILD ABUSE, NOTIFY SOMEONE ASAP OR CALL THE POLICE, THERE ARE MANY WEBSITES AND HELPLINES AVALIBLE ALSO. **


End file.
